nikolaigolovinfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolai Golovin Wiki
About Nikolai Golovin Nikolai Golovin spent 3 years in active duty (irl time) to the Russian Empire, first under Imperator Nicholas Alexander Romanov (Nicholas II) during WWI, but now in the 1930s, after a victory over the revolutionaries, Imperator, Kirill Vladimirovich Romanov, rules over the Russian Empire, at a cost of Nicholas II of being assassinated. Now, Nikolai Golovin as his Chancellor and Chief of General Staff. Nikolai Golovin is was a former Head of the Preobrazhensky and Lieutenant General (General-leytenant) during WWI. He was later promoted to Field Marshal (General-feldmarshal) and appointed as Commander of the Lifeguard Regiments. After WWI, he was appointed as Chancellor, and later Chief of General Staff. The role of the Commander of the Lifeguards went to General of the Lifeguards, Pyotr Nikolaevich. History of Nikolai Golovin and the Russian Empire Ever since he became Lieutenant General, he has worked up the ranks to where he is now, the rank of Field Marshal. This is only because of his long service, he brought the Russian Empire from the dark ages into the light again, single handedly. It is known that Nikolai Golovin is the best general the Russian Army had ever had. This was also mentioned by the Grand Duchess, Olga Nikolaevna, during WWI. Now, Nikolai Golovin is going to make the Russian Empire greater than the former, more stronger and tougher. With the help of his General Staff and the Officer Corps of the Russian Army, along with his cabinet in the government, he is confident his goal will be achieved. Work as a Chancellor Ever since Nikolai Golovin was appointed as Chancellor of the Russian Empire, he has started up a government, more functional than the previous Chancellor before him. He also drafted the Russian Empire's first Constitution, the'' Constitution Act of the Russian Empire, 1930, and other essential acts like the ''Criminal Code of the Russian Empire ''and ''the Military Law Act, 1930. Nikolai Golovin and the Lifeguard Regiments The Preobrazhensky Lifeguard Regiment was the first regiment Nikolai Golovin joined. He was a guardsman from the start, until being appointed as Chief of General Staff. Nikolai Golovin still has his roots in the lifeguards as he keeps a close relationship between the Lifeguard Commanders and himself. In addition, his uniform has a symbol of the Preobrazhensky. The colour blue on his formal General Staff uniform is the same blue from the Preobrazhensky uniforms. During his time in the Preobrazhensky Regiment and as Commander of the Lifeguard Regiments, he made sure the guardsmen in all lifeguard regiments were of the best, most trained and disciplined soldiers in the Armed Forces. Now, even after Nikolai Golovin doesn't hold the Office of Commander of the Lifeguard Regiments, he still ensures that the Commander of each Lifeguard Regiments are of the highest standard of the Armed Forces. Nikolai Golovin and the Armed Forces As Chief of General Staff, Nikolai Golovin has taken his role seriously and made sure every aspect of Army matters done with absolute perfection. Along with his Generals and the Officer Corps, he sets up frequent meetings to ensure they are doing their jobs correctly, and also gives a chance for any officers or generals, if they have any questions, they may ask them directly to me. With the upcoming Navy being formed, Nikolai Golovin making sure the Navy runs smoothly, with the help of the Admiralities. Prince of the Pskov Governate After Nikolai Golovin successfully brought Russia out of the dark era, Imperator Nicholas II appointed Nikolai Golovin, Earl of Opochka, the town where majority of all military operations happened. Nikolai Golovin was soon after appointed as Prince of the Pskov Governate. Awards The awards of Nikolai Golovin are as follows: * Order of St. Andrew * Order of St. George 1st Class * Order of St. George 2nd Class * Order of St. Anna 1st Class * Order of St. Anna 2nd Class * Gold Sword of St. George * Hero of the Russian Empire * Veteran Star Category:Browse